


The Kids Aren’t Alright

by Ladyoftheiris



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Miracle Mask, Multi, OT3, Polygamy, happy end, i love my dumb kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyoftheiris/pseuds/Ladyoftheiris
Summary: After Randalls return, relationship are stained as feelings surface. All three are willing to sacrifice everything for the others happiness. Henry is ready to sacrifice everything for Randall. Angela is afraid she is losing Henry, and Randall is trying to keep Angela from drifting away. All three must tackle these feelings, but will they reach the same conclusion?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to write something about the three of them. I know I’m like the only one who still cares about Miracle Mask but I wanted to share! I hope you enjoy!!!

Angela sat in the parlor, the room was silent, aside from the sound of rain outside. Rain in the desert was one of the many miracles the town had graciously placed in there hands. The miracles in the town where plentiful, but they never lasted long. Much like rain in the desert, eventually the luck would dry up.

“You look upset.” Henry said interrupting her thoughts.

He entered the parlor, and sat next to her. 

“I suppose I am...” she said matter of factly.

“What is upsetting you Angela?” He asked softly.

He gently placed his hand over hers. In the 18 years the two of them had spent together, she couldn’t hide anything from him. 

“I’m not sure what to do anymore?” She replied.

“With Master Randall back I would expect you to be overjoyed.” Henry replied.

“I should be, but I can’t. I love Randall, I really do...” she started.

Angela took a deep breath and looked at Henry. After all the years she spent with him, she may have developed feeling for him. Not that she had ever stopped loving Randall, she had only developed new feelings. These feelings left her confused, and uncertain.

“But you and I, what we had...was it all for nothing. Did I mean anything to you?” She asked bluntly.

Henry looked shocked at her question. Henry had told her years ago that he had always harbored feeling for her. He had also kept them a secret because of how Randall felt about her. After losing Randall, the two grew close. They where married, but despite the reason behind the marriage; Angela did love him.

“Angela, our marriage was a facade. I was only helping you escape a loveless marriage.” He replied.

Angela refused to believe that after the years they spent together, that he felt nothing for her. They had shared intimate moments, though she could count the number of times they had slept together on one hand. They had still shared theses moments, it couldn’t have been for nothing. 

“Henry, not once in the 18 years together did you feel anything for me?” She pressed.

Henry always seemed to hesitate to touch her, as tough she was not his to touch. She had been Randall’s girlfriend once, he never seemed to be able to look past that. She looked at him, and cupped his cheek. She loved him as much as she did Randall, and she didn’t want to lose him.

“Angela, I cant.” He whispered.

He removed her hand, and stood. He hesitated for a moment as if he wanted to say something, but he didn’t. He made his way to the stairwell, leaving Angela alone with her thoughts. 

-

Henry entered his study and closed the door behind him. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He knew it was wrong to run from a conversation, but he had no choice. Henry had always been so sure about everything, yet he was so unsure now. Randall had only been back for several days and things where already changing.

Randall had spent the past few days with his mother, he would often take breaks to talk with Hershel. He had still made time each day for Henry as well. There had been tears and apologies. In the short time Henry’s deep rooted feelings for Randall began to surface. 

Henry had felt this way for a long time, since they where young he always saw Randall differently. He keep silent about it in fear of how Randall would react. Yet seeing him again after all this time was reminded him of just how much he cared about him. 

Not to mention Angela, many years ago he had a crush on her. She was perfect balance of what Randall wasn’t, and he cared for her deeply. They had been close friends, and he knew of Randall’s feelings so he once again stayed silent. Years later he married her to save her from an unwanted marriage. Yet in all the time they where married they both grew closer. They shared a number of moments and nights together, which only added to his confusion.

Henry slumped into his desk chair and sighed as he turned to watch the rain outside. He cared for Randall and Angela more then he could put into words. He would sacrifice his own happiness in the blink of an eye for either of them.

He couldn’t answer Angela, not when he was so confused about his own feelings, he needed time to think. 

-

When Henry brought Randall his evening tea, Angela was already in his room. 

“Henry. Have some tea with us.” He grinned.

Despite all that was happening, and all that he was feeling Randall still managed to be his cheery self. He was struggling with his actions as the Masked Gentleman, and his still recovering all of his memory. The city had placed him under close watch, and had forbidden him from leaving city limits for the time being. Randall had taken the punishment, and spent most of his time in the manor. 

“If you wish it, master Randall.” He replied.

“Henry I told you to quite with all the master stuff.” Randall replied a little embarrassed.

“My apologies.” He replied.

“No worries, old habits die hard right?” Randall grinned.

Angela flashes him and small smile before standing. The air between them was full of tension, no doubt Randall could feel it. 

“I should go, the two of you had hardly had anytime alone.” She said.

“Are you sure Angie?” Randall asked.

“I don’t mind, I’ll see you both in the morning. If you will excuse me.” She smiled and slipped out of the room.

And soon as the door clicked closed, Henry felt and mixture of relief and guilt. In truth Angela had gotten the least time with Randall, why was still a mystery to him. He had suspicions that it had something to do with all of her questions form earlier. 

“Did something happen with Angela?” Randall asked bluntly. 

Henry turned to look at him, he didn’t say anything. His face must have answered the question because Randall continued.

“Angela will cross her ankles when she nervous or upset. I’ve hardly seen her, so I assumed something happened between the two of you.” He said then took a sip of his tea.

“It was a small disagreement, no need for concern.” Henry replied softly. 

“If you say so.” Randall cocked and eyebrow.

Henry sat next to him on the bed and Randall smiled at him.

“M-Randall, I need to talk to you about something.” Henry said.

Randall looked at him, which made Henry a little nervous. 

“About Angela-“ he started.

“If your gonna apologize you can stop there. I understand why you did what you did. No hard feelings.” He replied. 

The room became quite, with only the sound of the droplets falling from the roof outside filling the room. Henry sat just looking and Randall, and Randall looking at him. 

“I wanted to thank you again...for all that you have done for me. Your really one of a kind Henry.” He said softly. 

Henry suddenly could stop thinking about kissing him. It was flooding this thoughts, and causing him to blush slightly.

“You mean the world to me, I would do it again to a heartbeat.” He replied. 

The two of them where inches apart, and Henry thought he might be dreaming. Henry stood suddenly, making Randall jump. 

“You should get rest, it’s been a long day.” He said hastily.

“I suppose your right.” Randall sighed.

“Goodnight Randall.” He said closing the door behind him.

After Henry left the room Randall was left alone with his thoughts. His sudden feelings for Henry and his long time love for Angela. He flopped back on the guest room bed, he was confused. Everything was so mixed up and it was making him head spin.

Angela Laid in bed upstairs, alone with similar thoughts, several rooms down Henry faced the same. As all three stared at the ceiling they wandered what to do and if there was hope for these already thin spread relationship. All three of them felt like they where praying for a miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wants to sacrifice her happiness for Henry’s, Henry will sacrifice his for Angela. Randall is faced with a difficult situation, and no solution in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to show emotion, in each of the characters. I know some of the reasons behind characters actions get repeated. Keep in mind that it’s been eighteen years since they have spoken or seen each other, things are awkward. Dancing around the problem, something many of us do this thinking it’s easier then facing the problem (it’s not oof).  
> Miracle Mask and these characters are so important to me, so I want to pour my heart into this. Meaning I want to take my time to show each of theses characters many layers. I hope you stick with me through this adventure. Thank you for the support!

Randall sat in the kitchen, enjoying his morning cup of coffee. Henry had to go out on business, he had promised to show him around town later. He had worked to repair the town after all that he had destroyed. He was still rattled with guilt over the situation. No one seemed to harbor any negative feeling for him, as there had been no casualties. The police had given him a more strict punishment. He was not allowed to leave the town for the next ten years, he was under strict watch outside of the manor, and would serve jail time if there where anymore incidents. 

Randall found the punishment to be quite relaxed, after all he had done. He suspects Henry might have had something to do with the slimed down justice he was handed. Henry had been on his mind since last night, they had almost kissed. Randall wouldn’t have minded if they had, but he held some guilty. He was also supposed to only feel that way with Angela. What’s it normal to feel this way about two people?

“Good morning.” Angela greeted.

Randall turned to look at her and grinned. Angela seemed to be avoiding him, but he desperately wanted to keep her from slipping away.

“Good morning Angela.” He greeted her back.

She turned to pour herself a cup of coffee. She sat next to him and they both sat in the early morning light in silence. There had been so much silence lately, no one knew what to say or was to afraid to speak up first. Randall turned to her and she turned to meet his gaze.

“What do you do while Henry is gone” Randall asked. 

Angela blinked almost as if the question surprised her.

“I usually find some way to entertain myself. I read or get grocery’s. Of course I help Henry when I can.” She replied.

“So you sit around and wait for Henry to get back?” Randall asked.

“I suppose...” she said softly.

“Good thing I’m here to entertain you now! You probably would have died of boredom without me!” He exclaimed.

Angela smiled at him, for the first time since his return. She always looked so sad, in made his heart ache. Randall finished his coffee and then turned his full attention to her.

“I feel like we have gotten very little time together. We should do something together.” He suggested.

Angela opened her mouth to say something but closed it and took a final sip of coffee.

“Alright.” She said sweetly. 

Randall grinned and grabbed her hands, he pulled her into the living room. Angela looked at him confused. Randall played with the record player, and looked over his shoulder at her.

“I hope you still remember how to dance.” He smirked. 

Angela blushed slightly and looked away.

“Of course I do.” She huffed.

“Prove it.” He teases and offered her his hand.

Angela took his hand and placed the other on his shoulder. Randall places his other hand on her hip, and smiled down at her. The music filled the room and the started to sway to it.

“You know your a lot shorter then I remember.” Randall teased.

“And your a lot more annoying.” Angela rolled her eyes. 

Randall giggled and looked her in the eyes. Angela felt a sense of nostalgia, they would often spend time together like this as children. Randall would have done anything to get time alone with Her or Henry. She smiled up at him, how could she be miserable with him around?

“I couldn’t remember you, before...” Randall started.

“But I always had this picture of a pretty blonde in my mind when I needed a push in the right direction. Now that I think about it, she may just have been you. Even if I couldn’t remember you, you where always on my mind.” He said softly.

Angela blushed and looked away, he was a cheesy idiot and she loved it. 

“And to think the whole time you and Henry where only thinking of me.” He laughed.

Angela flinched slightly at Henry’s name. After everything that had happened, and everything she knew. She looked down at her feet, she had thought long and hard all night. She had been so unsure about her feelings, she hadn’t even considered Randall’s.

“Henry did everything for you. You never left his mind.” She replied. 

“He really is amazing isn’t he, I mean he means a lot to me. I’m still so shocked he did all this for me.” He said wistfully.

Angela watched his face, and the truth sunk in. Randall was in love with Henry, it was written all over his face. The glee in his eyes and the slight blush on his cheeks. When Henry refused to answer her last night, was in because he returned Randall’s feelings? Suddenly all of her confusion over her feelings was gone.

“Angela is something wrong?” Randall asked.

Her face had become twisted and sad. And she gently placed a kiss in his cheek.

“No, I’m perfectly fine.” She replied. 

She pulled away from him and made her way upstairs leaving Randall alone and confused.

-  
When Henry returned from his errands he found Randall on the parlor couch. He was staring at the floor, and looked like he was deep in thought. 

Henry sat next to him, and Randall looked up at him.

“Is something the matter?” He asked.

“No just thinking.” Randall flashed him a grin. 

Henry could tell that was only a half truth, but decided not to press. He wanted Randall to process and heal at his own pace.

“Are you ready to tour the town?”He asked.

“Of course.” Randall replied.

He put his arm around Henry and smiled.  
Henry felt a rush of joy, everything he had worked for in the last 18 years was finally paying off.

Henry guided Randall through the town, showing him everything he could. Spending time with him reminded him of there childhood. They would spend hours playing adventure, going as far as they could. Randall had always wanted to see the world, and Henry would do anything to give him just that.

After a little over an hour of walking, The two stood in front of the reunion inn, the symbol of the town. It was a symbol of all they lost, all they had regained, and the future together they still had.

“This place truly is amazing.” Randall said amazed.

“You cannot image how happy I am to hear you say that.” Henry said with a small grin.

“I can’t believe you did all of this in 18 years, or that you did all this for...me” He said softly.

Randall turned to face Henry, he gave him a genuine smile.

“I would give you the world if I could, Angela and I did all This because we...care for you.” Henry replied.

He decided last minute not to say “love” it was probably better not to mention his feelings now.

“But you didn’t have to, you could have forgotten me, and moved on.” Randall sighed.

“Since we where children you cared for me like a brother. You gave me a home when I didn’t have one, you gave me a purpose. The thought of you not having anything to come home to, broke my heart.” Henry said.

“You know I would do the same for you. You deserve to be happy to Henry.” Randall replied. 

“Even if it was only waiting, I was happy.” He responded.

“If sorry you waited for so long.” Randall apologized.

“No need to apologize, Angela and I would have waited centuries for you.” Henry chuckled.

Randall looked away and to a deep breath.

“Angela, I know it must have been hard in her...” he trailed off.

“She was very upset...she doesn’t take loss well. After what happened to her brother.” Henry frowned.

“She’s avoiding me, I think she’s mad at me.” He sighed again.

“Randall, she loves you more then you could ever know. After she thought she lost you, she was sure she would never be happy again. She was very depressed, for a long time. Yet when you appeared again, she saw right through your facade. She cares for you, she is simply struggling...” Henry explained.

Randall looked back at him and gave him a half hearted smile.

“The more I remember, the more I struggle to understand how I got so lucky. The fact that she has put up with me so long is a miracle...” Randall laughed. 

Randall turned and started back to the manor, he most likely wanted to see Angela.

“After everything I put her through, she still waited for me. I don’t know what I would have done if she hadn’t...” Randall continued.

Henry turned to follow him, and listened as he recounted his past with Angela. Though he was still confused over his feelings, listening to Randall cleared things up. Randall was happiest when he spoke of Angela, she made him glow. He laughed and smiled at only the mention of her. Angela deserved to be happy, with or without him. Randall and Angela need each other, and Henry could live watching him from afar, as long as they where both happy. 

Henry made up his mind, he would put his feelings aside. He loved them both dearly, but he would sacrifice anything for there happiness...even himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m terrible at editing my own writing but No risk, No Glory.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela wants Henry to be with Randall over her. Henry wants Angela to be with Randall over him. They argue and explain why, there feelings for each other come out, Randall overhears them. Things get even more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday everyone! Thank you for stopping by!

The door clicked closed behind Henry, he and Randall had just finished the town tour. Randall had insisted the two of them go together,even though Randall had already seen most of the town. Henry had suspicions that it was simply so the two of them could spend time together. Not that he minded.

Randall made his way into the kitchen, to greet his mother. Henry turned to see Angela descending down the staircase. They locked eyes for a few moments until Angela quickly looked away. She made her way across the parlor to him.

“Can we talk?” She asked.

Henry glanced into the kitchen at Randall, then back to her.

“Of course, lets go somewhere more private.” He replied.

He and Angela made there way to the first floor library, Henry closed the door behind them.

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I have something important to tell you.” She said.

She was pacing in the corner of the room, anxiously pulling at her selves. Henry had only seen her like this once before, and it had been so long ago. She was just as nervous when she was preparing to tell her parents of there engagement.  
He had barely been able to calm her down that night. 

“I also have something I wish to tell you.” Henry replied.

“I think you should be with Randall.” She blurted out. 

Henry stares at her in disbelief, was she going to give up everything for him?

“I-I wanted to tell you that you should be the one with Randall.” Henry replied.

Angela looked at him surprise, then she looked down at the floor.

“I can’t, not after everything...”she mumbled.

“I’m not sure I follow?” Henry asked confused.

“Oh Henry, you deserve to be happy. I want you to be happy. You sacrificed everything for Randall, you made a home for him. What have I done? I’ve done nothing but sulk and mindlessly blame others. I don’t deserve a future here, not when I never really believed in one.” She started.

“Angela...”He whispered.

“But you never gave up on Randall, or a future. You deserve to be happy more then anyone else. I love Randall, but I’m not worthy of making him happy. I know that he loves you, and I know you will make him happy. So please forget about me, and go be happy.” She said.

The pain her voice, and tears in her eyes made his heart ache. 

“Is this why you asked me all of those questions? So that you could give up!?” Henry pressed.

“No, Henry I love you just as much as Randall. I only wanted to know where I stand, to make this parting easier on myself.” She confessed.

“You can’t possibly think that I would let you leave. We both know that Randall has been in love with you since we where children. Why would that change now? I can’t get in the way of what you have, I’m fine simply serving him. He deserves to be with you.” Henry retorted.

“Just because I’m what he wants doesn’t mean I’m what he needs.” Angela replied.

She was struggling not to cry, it became clear just how hard all this was for her. After the loss of her elder brother Angela would often tear herself down. She blamed herself for his death, and she found away to blame herself for anything and everything that followed. She had worked so hard to overcome the struggle, yet now she was relapsing. 

“I won’t let you you throw away your happiness for me, not again.” She whispered.

He couldn’t watch this, Henry shot across the room. He gently grabbed her shoulders, she turned away from him.

“Angela, at what point in the last 18 years do you think I was unhappy?” Henry asked.

He was struggling not to raise his voice, but he couldn’t sand by while she tore herself apart like this.

“Without you I wouldn’t have made it here. Having you at my side was the only thing that kept me going. There where days when I wanted to give up and run away. You loving and supporting me was what kept me going. I need you just as much as Randall does.” He continued.

Angela slowly turned to looked at him, then she quickly looked down at her feet and wiped her eyes. 

“You deserve to be happy, don’t ever think you don’t.” He said Softly.

He placed a soft kiss in her forehead, and wrapped his arms around her. Angela didn’t cry often, but when she did he would hold her close until she stopped. 

“I couldn’t answer your questions because, I’m so unsure about my feelings. I know how I feel about Randall hasn’t changed. Yet I feel the same way about you, and I don’t know what to do.” He said softly.

Angela looked up at him and he wiped away the last of her tears with his thumb.

“I can see now that you still hold me in high regard. And your feelings for Randall clearly haven’t changed. Which leaves you just as unsure of what to do as me.” He whispered.

“Henry it’s ok I don’t-“ she started.

“Sacrificing yourself isn’t going to help anyone. In fact it breaks my heart to hear you cut yourself down.”He cut her off.

Angela frowned and looked at the door.

“I’m so selfish. I can’t make a decision for Randall, and I can’t make a decision for you.” She whispered. 

The two of them had been so wrapped up in there own feelings that they had completely disregarded Randall’s.

“We can’t decide anything for him.” He said.

Angela rested her head on his chest, and took a deep breath.

“We can’t keep sacrificing ourselves either...but I don’t know what else we can do.” She said.

“We have to talk to Randall...”Henry replied.

Angela jumped, weather it was out of fear or in surprise he didn’t know.

“We can’t keep going in circles forever, we have to face this eventually.” He said softly.

Angela pulled away from Henry suddenly. She crossed her arms, and continued playing with the hem of her sleeve.

“I know.” She replied.

After 18 years of bottled feeling, it was time to finally address the problems they had.

There was a long silence that was broken by a soft knock in the door.

-

Randall had left the kitchen sometime ago, he had wanted to talk to Angela. He noticed that both she and Henry had disappeared. He had walked in the direction he had last seen them, when he heard voices coming from the library. Randall hadn’t intended to ease drop on them, until he heard his name mentioned. 

As he listened to the two of them spill there guts he couldn’t help but feel distraught. Angela was sharing her fears and Henry his feelings, something neither of them seem to want to tell him. As Randall listened to them he had a moment of realization. 

All three of them where in love with each other, no choice had to be made. No one had to sacrifice there happiness for another. Randall could love both Henry and Angela. The three of them could finally meet that future they dreamed of. 

Only there was still so much they hadn’t addressed. Henry wouldn’t talk about his feelings, Angela was avoiding him at all costs, and he still need to talk about what had happened in the past.

Randall wanted to ease there pain, but to do that he may have to start the conversation no one wanted to. He took a deep breath and knocked softly in the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn’t feel rush I have a tendency to be a bit hasty when it comes to pacing in my writing. 
> 
> See you next week! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time to face the facts, no matter how painful it might be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This and the next two chapters are gonna be emotional rides so buckle up OwO

The sudden knock on the door caused both Henry and Angela to jump. They shared a long look before Henry made his way to the door. Randall stood in the door way, giving them a half hearted smile.

“Is everything alright?” He asked.

“We-“ Henry started.

Angela brushes past both of them and out of the room. She rounded the corner, and disappeared. 

Both of them stared in the direction she had disappeared in. Randall turned and looked at Henry, He just shook his head.

“We can’t keep going like this.” He said.

He turned to Randall, he looked tired and broken. 

“If we do continue, she might do something rash.” Henry said in a cold tone.

“Angela would never do anything rash.” He replied.

Angela had always been so calm and collected. She was always so strong, and always picked herself back up. She was the most patient person he had ever met.

“18 years can run anyone’s patience thin.” Henry said.

Randall felt attacked by that statement, was he blaming him for Angela’s current state?

“All three of us need to talk about...everything. If we don’t I fear we will fall apart or be at each others throats. If you wish save our relationships you’ll come too.” He said 

He turned and looked at Randall, then looked down at his wrist watch.

“Good night Randall.” He said coldly.

Henry disappeared in the same direction as Angela. Leaving Randall alone in the empty first floor of the manor. 

-  
Randall didn’t sleep that night, he had his suspicions that Henry didn’t either. He found him waiting in the parlor hours before dawn. They sat in silence for over and hour, before Angela made her way into the parlor. 

Henry was seated on the couch he looked tense. Randall was slumped in one of the chairs, and Angela sat across from both of them, looking like she was about to runway at any given second. She crosses her ankles and refused to meet anyone’s gaze. Henry loosened and tighten his tie several times, occasionally glancing at Randall.  
Randall rested his elbow on his knees and glanced between them. It was silent again, and the tension was building in the air. 

Randall took a deep breath and looked at each of them, it was time to break the silence before it broke them.

“I’m sorry...I know it means shit after all these years, but I am. I can see that I’m the root cause of all of this pain...before I was so desperate to prove myself. I was so sure that if I did something incredible that I could finally prove to the world I was more. I wasn’t just some rich mans spoiled son, I was my own person. I did it for no one but myself, I acted selfishly. Thanks to my actions where all in this mess...so I really am sorry for everything.” Randall confessed. 

“Why? You had no reason to prove yourself to us. We loved you the way you where.” Henry pressed.

“I want to prove that I was worthy of you...” he glanced at Angela as he spoke.

For across the room realization sunk in. She covered her mouth suddenly, tears formed in her eyes. Henry seemed to have picked up what he meant as well.

“You went on a life threatening adventure to prove you where worthy of marring me?! The same thing that got my brother killed?!” Angela sobbed.

Her fist where clenched, yet she looked more guilt ridden then angry.

“I sorry...” Randall whispered.

“I’ve spent the last 18 years blaming myself for what happened to you. I couldn’t stop thinking that maybe if I had stopped you, then maybe you would still be alive. You disregard my warnings lied to me about your safety, and then disappeared. I thought you where dead! Eighteen years later you show up, acting like you own me! You clearly didn’t care enough when you acted against my wishes and almost got yourself killed.” She said raising her voice.

Randall couldn’t meet her gaze, she had every right to be angry at him.

“The worst part is that you felt that you had to prove yourself to anyone. I never cared what anyone else thought of you or us. All I knew was that I loved you, and I thought that I was all you needed. I never wanted to get in the way for your dreams, but I wanted to keep you safe. Was I not enough for you?” She asked. 

“Of course you where! I loved you enough to risk my life to prove it. It was an idiotic thing to do, if I could go back I would change everything. The last thing I ever wanted was to make you think I didn’t love you. I didn’t want to leave you broken-hearted and alone. And I didn’t want you to blame yourself for what happened to me. I was a selfish child who didn’t want to think about how my actions where affecting others.” Randall yelled in response.

Randall was struggling to hold back his own tears, he felt so stupid and guilty. How could he have done this to her, and then blamed her for it.

“I know its nothing but an excuse...but I can’t go back in time and change what I did, even though I desperately want to. I’m asking you to forgive me, I can’t imagine living a life without you in it. I would rather die a thousand times over then go another day without you.” He continued in a softer tone.

Angela didn’t say anything she just looked at him with a mix of anger, sadness, and longing.

Randall turned his gaze to Henry who had been quiet this whole time. 

“Henry I’m sorry that I tried to destroy everything you built. You and I where always so close, and I was so blinded by hate I forgot that. When I received those letters, I was so confused and unsure. At the time I had no way of knowing if what he said was true, I was to stupid to see that I was being used. I know I shouldn’t have acted on those hateful feelings. You mean so much to me, and I never meant to hurt you. The idea of you hating me for my selfish actions made so much sense. I swear I never meant to hurt you or anyone else.” He said.

He meant Henry’s gaze for a few seconds before looking back down at his feet.

“I’m sorry that I left you all those years ago, I’m so sorry I left you alone to clean up my messes. Despite everything you still did all of this for me, and I don’t think I can ever thank you enough. Or apologize enough for what I’ve done. I care about you deeply, and I mean it when I say you mean the world to me. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.” He finished.

He locked eyes with Henry, who gave him a warm smile.

“Of course I forgive you. I know that you can’t change the past, but you seem to want to build a better future. You have been through a lot, I understand why you acted as you did.” Henry replied softly.

Randall glanced at Angela, but she avoided his gaze and stayed silent. 

Henry cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to him.

“I wish to apologize as well. I should have pressured you into going into those ruins. I should have been more honest with you. I also wish to apologize for whatever lead you to to believe I would want to steal from you.” He said calmly.

“There was no way you could have known this would happen. You have no eason to be sorry.” Randall replied with a small smile.

Henry turned to look at Angela, who looked no happier with him the she did Randall.

“Angela...” he trailed off.

“Your sorry you dragged me into this right.” She said. 

Henry nodded and Angela shook her head. 

“You dragged me through your fantasy world for seventeen years. You left me to wait for you, while you did all the work. You fed me nothing but false hope for years. Despite our years of history you where often cold to me. You hesitated to even touch me like I was some kind of poison. You treated me as if I was some kind of preserved artifact. I risked everything, my relationship with my parents, a future, and all my dreams. The only thing you had to risk was me.” She said angrily

Henry and Randall only stared at her as she continued.

“I spent years thinking you hated and blamed me for what happened to Randall. I feared you would throw me out once you lost hope. I was so unsure I could still trust you that when Randall reappeared I lied to you. “ she continued.

She stood suddenly, tears once again steaming down her face.

“How can either of you claim to have ever loved or cared for me? When it’s clear to me that you don’t.” She said. 

She turned and looked at each of them, before storming out the front door.

Leaving Randall and Henry alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to share my process here:
> 
> Henry process his suffering as he experiences it. He could never hate or be upset with Randall. He forgave him even before he was sorry. He cares so much and despite how he seems is quite optimistic.
> 
> Angela is very different, she tends to bottle emotions until she explodes. In MM she listened and played along with Randall for months. Only once he started talking about exploring actually ruins did she steal the mask and get emotional.  
> I also believe the she got the short end of the stick. She unlike Henry accepted the Randall was dead as soon and Hershel came back alone. She doesn’t carry that same hope and undying faith in Randall that Henry does. She had to live preparing for a future she didn’t believe in, on top of that that happens to her. 
> 
> Not to say Henry’s life was easy I just believe that his personality and selfish backbone got him through without to much grief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randall and Henry talk about what to do about Angela, and there own relationship. Angela runs into and old friendthat might just change her mind.

As Angela exited the room, Randall stood to chase after her. Before he could even move Henry grabbed his arm preventing him from moving any farther. Randall glanced at Henry, he was shaking his head.

“She needs time.” He said softly.

Randall looked back at the door, he was right. But There was a part of him that still wanted to chase after her.

“She’s right, we have been unfair to her...” Randall sighed. 

“We put her through hell, and where to selfish to even realize it.” Henry replied.

He looked at the door and then back to Randall.

“When she comes back We’ll talk about it.” Henry said.

“If she comes back...” Randall whispered.

“She will. If she was going to give up on us she would have done it along time ago.” Henry said confidently.

Randall looked back at Henry.

“I hope your right.” He said.

-

Angela rushes out the door into the cold early morning. She walked briskly through the still sleeping town, without a particular destination. After several minutes of walking she found herself in front of the Reunion Inn.

The building that had always mocked her, it had been a symbol of Henry’s pride and her shame.  
Yet she always found herself subconsciously draw to it. Maybe it was because it had been the only symbol of Randall she had during those eighteen years. 

She sat herself down on one the bench’s in front of the inn. She wiped her eyes, afraid someone might see her and start rumors. She took a deep breath and pulled her cardigan tighter around her body. 

Emotions where still swirling through her head. After everything she had been through and just been told. Yet She still felt most comfortable in a place that reminded her of there shared past. She shook her head, Henry was so quick to forgive when it came to Randall. She knew that he would never hold anything against him, he cared about him to much. As for Randall, he would never see Henry as anything more then a victim. 

She may not have particular wrong either of them, she had still made mistakes and wanted to apologize. She had tried to stay in one piece through the long years of pain. She had always been afraid that if she fell apart, then so would they. Yet this morning they had tied up years of pain and tragedy in a matter of minutes. 

She desperately wanted to forgive both of them, maybe in time she would. Unlike them she couldn’t solve years of problems in minutes. 

“Angela is that you?” A voice asked.

She turned to find Hershel Layton, standing a few feet away from her. 

“It is.” She replied softly.

He slowly made his way over to her. He nodded to the empty seat next to her, and she signaled him to sit.

“What are you doing out here so early?” He asked.

“I could ask you the same.” She replied.

“I was talking a break, I woke up early this morning to work on future class assignments.” He replied.

“I just needed to think...so I came here.” She sighed.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” He asked.

Angela would never understand how he could be so kind to her, even after how she had treated him.

“The more I think the more I feel like I should leave this town.” She said.

She had always felt like she could be completely honest with Hershel. They had been such good friends once.

“That seems quite rash coming from you. What makes you think that?” He asked softly.

“The more I see Randall and Henry together, and how they work through everything together so perfectly. It makes me feel like I’m not needed. What if they would work better without me around. What if I’m just wasting my time here?” She asked.

He gave her a small but warm smile.

“If you truly felt that way, then why are you still here now?” He asked.

“I’m no sure myself...” she whispered.

She glanced up and the inn, and then down to her feet.

“Maybe it’s because I thought I had no other options, or because I feared leaving. Or maybe it’s because I care to much for my own good...” she trailed off.

“Perhaps. Or maybe it’s because part of you knows you are supposed to be here.” Hershel responded calmly.

“What do you mean?” She asked.

“You stayed here for almost two decades, clinging to a slim hope. You are watched this city grow and change. If you truly were not meant to be here, surely you would have left by now.” He smiled at her.

“I suppose...” she admitted.

“You are Very important, not only to Henry and Randall, but to the town as well. This town needs you as much as it needs them.” He said.

“What if this town fills me with guilt and pain? And the shame keeps piling up, what do I do?” She asked. 

“You have never been one to run from your problems. You always find away.” He said softly.

“What about Henry and Randall? After everything that happened am I just supposed to forgive them and forget about everything? I don’t want to run, but I don’t know what else to do...” she said.

Angela struggles to hold back a sob, she was hopeless.

“We both know you will forgive them, for whatever it was they did. You can’t stop there, you have to face your fears. Then you must work towards a better future, together. Running won’t solve the problem Angela.” He said turning to her.

She gave him a soft smile, and sighed.

“Your always right Hershel.” She said.

“Not always, but I know you. You will make the right decision.” He said.

Angela prayed that he was right, and she turned to him.

“Hershel, there is something I want to say to you.” She said.

He turned and looked at her.

“And What would that be?” He asked.

“I wanted to apologize for what I did to you...I shouldn’t have blamed you for what happened in the ruins. It was unfair of me to blame you for things that where out of your control. I can apologize all I want, but the damage has already been done. I hope that you can forgive me someday.” She said sadly.

“I never blamed you for that, I understood why you did it. Of course it still hurt, but you where grieving. I forgave you years ago, I only hope we can be friends once more.” He said.

“I would be honored to be a friend of yours Hershel Layton.” She smiled.

He smiled at her and stood. He extended his hand to her, and helped her to her feet.

“You should head home don’t you think?” He asked.

She nodded, she was still nervous.

“I know you will I’ll work this out, the three of you are good for each other. You can overcome anything together, even this.” He said softly.

-

Randall sat back down and rubbed his eyes, this had gone both worse, and better then he had expected. He had managed to get closer to forgiveness with Henry, but it may have cost his relationship with Angela.

Randall glanced at Henry who was waiting just as impatiently as he was. He sat down on the parlor couch next to him, Randall glanced at him.

“Henry there something I want to talk about.” He said.

Henry looked at him, looking a little shocked.

“What is it you wish to discuss, is there something we missed?” He asked.

“No, not that. I want to talk about the other night.” He said.

Henry tensed and sat up a little straighter.

“What is there to talk about? Nothing abnormal happened.” Henry stated.

“Henry we almost...kissed. I just don’t know what our relationship is anymore.” He shook his head as he spoke.

Henry jumped at his question, but quickly recovered. 

“Our...relationship. We are good friends are we not.” He responded.

“Of course we are, but you know that’s not what I mean. You know that I care about you, and that I’d do anything for you. But there’s more to it then that.” He said.

He took Henry’s hand gently into his own:

“You inspire me in so many ways. I love that you are so determined. No one can stop you once you put your mind to it. Your loyal to a fault, no matter what happens. Your creative, smart, and an amazing problem solver. I love your laugh, or how your always so optimistic. It annoys me just how honest and loyal to me you are. You mean so much more to me then some childhood friend. I always knew I had deeper feelings, but I was afraid of them. Now it’s difficult, we have been through hell together. I know that you won’t leave me no matter how hard it gets, I know now how much you really care. So I’m not afraid anymore, because with you I can do anything.” He said softly. 

Henry was just starting at him.

“What I’m trying to say is that I’ve been in love with you for a long time, and I don’t want to hide it anymore.” He whispered.

He locked eyes with Henry, but he still reminded silent.

“I-I’ve been in love with you my whole life, but I never dreamed that you would feel the same.” He replied.

“Your family gave me a purpose, but you where my first friend. You stood up for me when no one else did. You have always held a place in my heart. I enjoy your company all hours of the day. Your creativity is inspiring, and your willingness to follow your dreams is inspiring. You can be very stubborn, but in a good way. I would give anything to see you happy. You are what makes me happy.” Henry smiled.

His smile made Randall’s heart skip a beat. He was so amazing, and Randall would never stop telling him that.

Randall smiled back at him, and laughed.

“It took this long, but I’m glad we’re finally being honest.” Randall laughed.

“I agree.” Henry smiled.

They locked eyes once more and Henry blushed slightly.

“May I.” Randall asked.

Henry looked nervous but he nodded slowly.

Randall leaned in close and Henry followed. They both stopped inches apart, both hesitant to move.  
Despite the complicated situation, they both wanted this. Randall closed the gap and gently kissed him. The kiss only lasted for a few moments, before he pulled away.

Henry rested his head on Randall’s shoulder, in an attempt to hide his blushing face. 

“We should do that again sometime.” Randall laughed.

“I would like that.” Henry responded softly.

Randall rested his hand on Henry’s back, and they sat close for a long while. Taking about nothing in particular, or Henry recounting things Randall hadn’t yet remembered.

-

It was well into the afternoon before Angela made her way back to the manor. Despite her talk with Hershel this morning, she had decided to take a walk to shake her nerves.

She stood in front of the manor door hesitating to turn either of the knobs. Inside lied another hard conversation, another bridge that had to cross. She took a deep breath, she couldn’t stay her forever. She could always leave, but she would always find her way back here. She had to face her fears.

As she slipped through the door, and the house seemed warm and welcoming. Laughed filled the first floor, it was coming for the parlor. The door clicked behind her, startling her. 

Angela slowly made her way into the parlor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update I’ve been busy learning to drive :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela comes back to the manor, and closer between her, Henry and, Randall. They began the conversation about there relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is here kiddos   
> Sorry I’ve been dead for months

Angela silently made her way into the parlor.

Randall and Henry where yet to notice her, they continued to talk and laugh. The light and happy atmosphere made her smile. Things seemed different now that they had cleared the tension between them. The two of them really where good for each other.

She was hit with another wave of insecurity, what if they didn’t need her? What if coming back was a mistake? She took a step back, alerting Henry and Randall of her presence. 

They both stood and turned to face her. Angela looked away feeling ashamed from her earlier outburst.

“Angela.” Randall said softly.

She shifted awkwardly, she had no clue what to say. She looked up at them, and gazed over there concerned faces.

“I don’t need an apology, I don’t want one either. I just want you to promise that you will ask for me help more often. Promise me that you won’t leave me again.” She said glancing at Randall.

She took a few steps closer to them.

“Promise me you still need me, and you won’t ever leave me behind.” She whispered.

Randall stepped forward and placed his had I. Her cheek.

“I swear.” He smiled softly down at her.

“I promise.” Henry said grabbed her hand.

Angela struggled to fight back the tears stream down her face. As she pulled both of them into a hug.

“I’m sorry I ran off like that I just...” she started.

“No need to explain. All that matters is that your here now.” Henry smiled.

“We misses you.” Randall said softly.

Angela giggled softly. She was so glad she had decided to stay. It would take work but this was where she was happiest.

-

“What do we do about the three of us” Henry asked bluntly.

They had been sitting in the parlor for a short while after Angela returned. The question still hung in the air, and after everything they had spoken about it was time to ask the biggest question yet.

Randall scratched his head and looked at him then Angela.

“I think it’s kinda obvious how we all feel about each other.” He said.

“I agree, but what do we do about it.” Henry pressed.

“I don’t see why all three of us can just be together. I mean we love each other don’t we? I don’t see the problem.” Randall laughed dryly.

“It’s more complicated then that-“ he started.

Angela places her hand over his, he looked down at her.

“Randall’s right. All that matters is that we care about each other. It doesn’t matter what anyone else says or thinks.” She said softly.

“It is a little messy, and we will have to work things out. But as long as I have you guys I can do anything.” Randall grinned.

 

“Don’t overthink it. I promise everything will be fine.” Angela smiled up at him.

Henry smiled back, this was new and different. But he was sure that they where right and everything would be just fine.

“How about a bite? I’ll make something.” Randall asked.

“Oh no. You will set they whole house on fire.” Angela replied.

“I will have you know that I learned how to cook, and I am pretty decent at it Angie.” Randall retorted.

“Last time you tried to cook, you almost set the home room on fire.” Angela reminded.

“That was over 18 years ago.” He explained.

“I suppose I’ll have to test you to see.” Angela laughed.

“I’ll pass I on flying colors!” Randall exclaimed.

“Won’t you join us Henry?” Angela asked.

“Of course.” He smiled and followed them into the kitchen. They continued Laughing and smiling well into the evening. 

As the sun set Henry glanced at both of them lovingly. The three of them worked best as a team, and together they could do anything.

They where going to be fine.

Just fine.


End file.
